


Seventeen

by rhiannonhero



Series: Orbiting [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written May 2002.  Fourth in Orbiting Series.</p><p>Clark is seventeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fabrisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/gifts).



> For Fabrisse for her Birthday. ::heart:: Thank you Fabrisse for your help and encouragement!

Golden and lovely.

Clark is seventeen...and golden and lovely.>

Lex sighs, rolling onto his back. The sun crashes through the limbs of the tree and splashes on the blanket  
below. Wine is pulsing through his veins and the air shimmers around him.

The sky seems bluer than the flowers blooming by the side of the road on the drive out of town. And the world presses in on his wine soaked senses. He can almost feel the grass erupting beneath him.

And there's Clark. Clark with his denim shirt open to the waist, his red lips stained from the grape juice he is chastely drinking. Seventeen. Golden and lovely. The words swirl in Lex's mind like a dance.

"Lex? Do you see the big one over there that looks like a giant rubber duckie?"

Clark, on his back with the denim shirt open, the jeans tight on his well-toned thighs. On his back pointing at fluffy clouds. Mmmm. Lex shifts against the earth, pressing into it with his body. It is warm, cradling, comforting. Closes his eyes and thinks, seventeen, golden and lovely.

"Lex, you aren't even looking."

Lex feels a smile curl on his lips. Clark, shirt open. Words are repeating in slow swirling mindless whirls. Clark, golden, shirt open, lovely. Mmmm. He can feel Clark's eyes on him, observing him.

"Lex are you drunk?"

"Hmmm?" Lex opens his eyes, mesmerized by the gleam of Clark's teeth and eyes in the sun.

"Lex you're trashed and it's my birthday..." Clark murmurs, petulant.

Lex rolls up onto an elbow replying huskily, "Clark, you're beautiful and it's your birthday."

Ah yes, there's the angelic blush. The blush that makes Lex think of sugar and sex and fresh, tart apples and things that make him shudder.

"You shouldn't have made me drink the bottle all by myself if you didn't want me getting a little tipsy."

"What? You drank it all?" Clark fumbles around on the blanket eventually holding up an empty wine bottle, eyeing Lex like he's a naughty child, "Lex..."

The sky behind Clark is pulling down a breeze that flows against Lex's scalp, cooling his eyelids, rustling the leaves above, rushing over his clothes. He is reminded of his mother's cool fingers when he was sick as a child. Gentle and nice.

"Clark, your lips..." Lex reaches out with a hand to touch them. The mouth in question curves into   
a smile.

Clark bends over his lover kissing him gently. Lex drowns in the sensation, fingers reaching into the summer long hair, grasping the curls and pressing the mouth harder to his own.

Clark's mouth tastes of grape juice and summer and chocolate cake. Tongues slide together and Clark shifts to press Lex down more firmly into the blanket and grass below.

Lex breaks the kiss panting gently, "Chocolate cake tastes even better on you."

Clark, body hot on top of his lover, murmurs in his ear, amused, "Lex, you're so drunk." Then he is   
nuzzling Lex's neck and face, layering wet, sticky kisses upon kisses.

Green light from the tree filters through Lex's closed lids shading his thoughts with shifting colors. And now Clark is tenderly touching him, gently working his buttons apart to remove his shirt. The shirt slips away as Clark lifts him, removing it and suckling his neck simultaneously.

"Does this feel real?" Lex whispers,knowing full well how drunk he must really be.

"Compared to what?" Clark chuckles deep in his chest. And Clark's red mouth is on his again, worshiping Lex's tender lips, licking and gently sucking.

Lex is aching inside, a feeling too good and too strong rushing through his veins, crushing his chest. He doesn't want it to stop. The earth shifts a little, or maybe it is Clark shifting Lex. Or maybe it is something in his soul shifting to meet Clark halfway. He moans softly.

The hazel eyes peer into his, "Lex, are you okay?"

"I'm so perfect, Clark, that I can't even tell you."

"Mmhmm, that's what I thought." Clark's voice teasing, warm and thick.

The lips return and Lex is drifting again...someplace like heaven but more like a sky with the sun glinting on the edges. He feels Clark fumbling with his belt and the buttons of his pants. Nice to feel the clumsy brushes on his hard cock as the boy struggles to release it, prolonging it all.

"Lex, help me." Clark mutters, voice dark with heightening passion.

Lex, eyes closed, shakes his head, "No, I like it when you do it."

Abandoning his work at Lex's pants, Clark abruptly stands up, leaving Lex reaching for the suddenly absent weight and warmth. Through half closed lids Lex sees his young lover taking off his jeans...good call. And he scrambles dizzily to his knees to help pull them free of his lover's feet.

Lex watches, entranced, as Clark finishes the buttons on his denim shirt, pulling it off, dropping it to the blanket, leaving him naked, golden in the brilliant sun.

Clark is pulling Lex up when he grabs Clark's hips, gasping drunkenly, "I like it on my knees."

Clark closes his eyes and licks his lips, "God, Lex, do you know how sexy that _sounds?_ "

And now Lex is the one to chuckle. He moves his head in to nuzzle the thighs in front of him, brushing his face across the dark hairs of the legs, breathing in the smell of Clark's skin. Lavender soap, whatever detergent Clark's mom uses and a musky yet citrus odor that was all Clark underneath. Tangy and sweet. His favorite smell on earth, the best thing he's ever breathed in. Skin the most divine he's ever tasted. He should tell Clark these things sometime, but not now... not ever.

"Lex, quit smelling me and give me my birthday blow-job." Clark teases from above. And if Lex weren't so drunk he'd have something to say back to that. But right now the swollen evidence of Clark's arousal is all he can see or think about. So he opens his mouth and just swallows it, taking pleasure in the shudder and moan this elicits from his lover.

"Fuck, Lex..." Clark groans. Lex reaches between his lover's legs and wraps his arms around his hips settling the boy's pelvis even closer to his face. The scent of Clark's dark thatch shooting straight to his own cock causing it to pulse and spurt pre-come.

The hips are shuddering in his grasp as Clark struggles not to buck into Lex's throat. Lex swallows several times, humming deep in his throat before beginning the rhythm he knows Clark can't resist.

The struggling, gasping boy wrapped in his arms is moaning, panting, whining and Lex hits the stride that will push him over the edge. Clark balls his hands and wraps his arms around his own torso as he comes, gasping out Lex's name in ecstasy. Collapses to his knees when Lex releases him.

Lex steadies himself by grasping Clark's shoulders and pulling the boy in for a kiss. Lex loves the new mixture of grape juice, summer, chocolate cake and Clark. Clark seems to like it too as he eagerly kisses Lex back.

Clark's hand is back trying to undo Lex's pants but steadier this time since his own release. Lex's cock is twitching, seeking out Clark's touch. Finally the pants and underwear are gone and the cool breeze is brushing against his hot shaft. A full body shudder shakes him as the breeze races over his balls.

Clark peers into his face. The boy's eyes still dark and dilated. "I love you, Lex." Clark always   
has to make sure he knows. The boy's mouth is on his neck sucking fairly hard and Lex thinks he might come immediately from the exquisitesensation. Clark is pressing him back down to the blanket.

He gasps, "Please...please..." He knows Clark likes it when he begs and the wine makes it easy.

The longish dark curls bend down and Lex lifts his head to watch. Clark likes to tease, something Lex taught him. The boy opens his mouth wide and breathes over the head of Lex's cock. Lex squirms as his cock strains up towards the wide, red, hot mouth.

"God, Clark, _please_..."

  
Clark chuckles, running light, tickling fingers along the insides of Lex's thighs, "Tell me you love me, Lex."

Lex throws his head back, groans as he feels Clark's breath tingle across his balls, tears of frustration prick in his eyes.

"Clark, please, just... _please_." Lex never begs this much but he needs this now. He receives a light lick along the edge of his cock head and he tries to buck up into the mouth but Clark is too quick, of course.

"Tell me, Lex. Tell me that you love me."

Lex struggles, squirms, taking gulping breaths. He wants to say it, he needs to say it someday soon ...never ...because he does love this angel man. "You know I do, Clark." It's the best he can manage.

And thank God it is enough because wet surrounds him and his cock head hits the back of Clark's throat. Lex flashes to the first time and the way Clark gagged. Such a beautiful, quick to learn boy. Clark opens his throat, sucks and swallows as Lex finds his rhythm, bucking up into it, grape juice red lips so lovely around his shaft.

His head back, the sun glinting sharply, seeming to crackle in the air around him and his eyes are nearly shut. The edge of desperation has been removed now and Lex is floating again. But Clark knows his lover's rhythm and he hits it nearly too soon, but so right. God, so right.

Lex's hands lift seemingly of their own accord and finger the black curls, twining, twisting his fingers into them, no desperation there, just contact and connection. Escalating and buzzing until the world starts to crumble. And he's gone, gently whining, pulsing in Clark's mouth, every swallow of semen eliciting another shudder.

Then Clark is at his lips sharing his taste. The taste of grape juice and chocolate cake is nearly gone from the mouth now but this taste is better; Clark and Lex together. It is nourishment to him.

Clark breaks away, moving from him. Lex is vaguely disappointed; he expected some snuggling that he never admits to liking. He slits an eye. The world is still turning a little but he makes out that Clark is rummaging in the picnic basket, closes his eyes again. Hungry Clark, always eating, that kid. Lex flexes his body in a feline stretch. He feels lazy, drowsy, warm. Mmmhmmm.

Clark is back, not hungry, no food. Lex snuggles into Clark as he lays back by his side, hoping that Clark won't notice. As he is cradled closer, Lex feels a hand drop beneath him to his ass and when a lubricated finger slips in he whispers, "Clark?"

The finger is fucking his ass gently, pulling at the edges. "Lex. Can I please?"

Lex is silent, drifting in a buzzing haze. Lex is sated and he shifts to be more comfortable as Clark slips in a second finger.

Finally he murmurs, "I don't know, Clark. I've never liked being the bottom, you know that."

"But you've never been the bottom with me..." Clark whispers softly slipping the fingers in and out gently. "I want to feel you, Lex...be inside you..." Lex's eyes open and lock on the hazel ones staring at his face. The fingers in his ass crook and the world rocks a great deal more as pleasure rushes through him.

As it passes, Lex sees his lover's eyes still focused on his face intensely; "I know what to do, Lex. And we can always stop if it gets to be too much."

Lex vaguely recognizes the very words he used the first time with Clark, but he doesn't care. It isn't mocking. Clark is sincere and serious and so beautiful and so gentle and it does feel good right now. And it is Clark's birthday.

"Okay...for your birthday..." Lex moans as the fingers crook again.

And the smile is blinding, sun glinting off the teeth. Clark is kissing his temple and his ear whispering, "It'll be okay, Lex."

And Lex knows it will be because it is Clark. He feels the burn as the third finger enters and he hisses. Clark's fingers are sure and strong, they don't pause in their gentle pressure and stretching. "Shh, Lex, just stay relaxed."

Lex closes his eyes and delivers his body to Clark's ministrations. Enjoying the movement in his ass, the warm and tender kisses littered across his face and neck and chest, the rocking of Clark's body against his in anticipation. The fingers seem less and less like an intrusion and more and more like Lex might actually miss them if they were gone. And that's when they are gone.

Clark is fumbling with the lubrication and slicking up his cock. Lex thinks about the clouds and the leaves in the trees and the way his legs and arms are tingly and sort of numb, nice.

Clark moves to position Lex on his side for an easier entry from behind. "No, I want to see you," Lex whispers. Clark doesn't argue, he shifts Lex back and lifts the legs onto his shoulders, his hands shaking a little now.

"Clark, it's okay..." Lex whispers to soothe him. Clark takes a deep breath and Lex feels the pressure as the head of the boy's cock slips by the ring of muscle. Panting to stay relaxed, Lex struggles not to close his eyes.

"Lex?" Clark moans the name as a question, concern for Lex in his eyes.

"More."

Clark presses in and the burn rips through Lex. He hisses and arches. Clark stills, "Ahh, Lex, I'm sorry, too much?"

Lex takes deep breaths and strokes up and down Clark's arms. "Just a minute...just a minute."

Clark is starting to look unsure. "It's okay, Clark, just give it a second or two." Lex soothes him, wanting to remove the fear from his lover's eyes. And Lex nods when the moment comes for more. Clark presses in slowly and Lex reaches around to grab his ass to encourage him.

After several slow pushes in Clark is fully encased in his lover. Clark's gaze is intense with tenderness and passion. Lex sees tears in Clark's eyes and pulls the boy down for a kiss. He shudders as Clark whispers, "You feel so good, Lex."

Lex is full, stretched and it doesn't feel frightening, not like he remembers. But it's probably because it is Clark. And now, seeing Clark's face, profound, radiant with affection and love, it is something he wishes he had given earlier.

The breeze picks up, flowing over their writhing bodies. Leaves rustle overhead, shifting patterns of verdant,green light over their skin. Lex rubs gentle circles on Clark's arms and back, the skin golden, lovely and so warm. The sun is hot, melting them down. The heat and solar energy mixing their atoms together, flowing into one person. Clark is gasping brokenly now and Lex knows the boy won't last long and he's okay with that. He's taking this in, taking in his beautiful lover.

Sweetly Clark comes, eyes pressed closed, mouth open and moaning. A tear or two slide from Clark's shut eyes.Lex smiles and lifts up to lick them off of his young lover's face. The gentle pulsing of the cock in his ass filling him with more heat and more of Clark. The boy collapses on him shuddering, lifting Lex enough to wrap arms around the pale torso. After a few moments,Clark eases out.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"Was it...?"

"Yes."

"Okay." And the sweet boy is looking around for something to clean them up. Several napkins pulled from the picnic basket are doused with some water from the bottle and put to good use. Lex struggles up to his elbows to help.

"That was a good bottle of wine."

Clark smiles tenderly, "It seems like it." The dark head ducks briefly, "Thank you," he whispers.

Lex grabs him and pulls him down into another kiss.

Summer is only beginning but it is ripe in his lover. Ripe and now half devoured.

Clark pulls away, "It's getting late."

Lex nods, manages to dress on his own. Looks around the field and up at the great limbs of the old oak...he'll remember this. The world is still shining from the wine or the sex...he's not sure which. Yeah, bright and pretty and lovely and all. Yeah.

Clark hefts the picnic basket and turns to him, "Let's go. I'm driving."

And Lex is smiling warmly as he tosses the keys to Clark,

"Happy Birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> Coding issues due to import from the rhiannonhero.net site. Am archiving as is for now.


End file.
